Prison Break
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Barry wakes up in a cell on a Wednesday. There's technically no way to confirm the day so picking a day at random to assign it? Wednesday it was. It also doesn't appear he's alone as he spots a blonde in the corner of the room.


A/N: Kinda another endgame Karivarry story where Kara is a metahuman in this and not an alien so minus everything except flight, laser vision, and freeze breath.  
Warnings: There is some themes of attempted brainwashing and emotional manipulation or control as well as some violence. There is also the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, or Legends and make no money from writing this.

* * *

Barry wakes up in a cell on a Wednesday. There's technically no way to confirm the day so picking a day at random to assign it? Wednesday it was. He immediately takes note of the room he's in. It's moderate in size and represented in various whites and grays. This is, of course, viewing it from the steel cage he's inside. Testing out the bars proves at least it's not electrically charged. For some reason the back of his hand has been taped up.

The inside of the cage is bare with a single small toilet, a bucket filled with an eighth of water, one rag, and something he's hoping to be soap. At least he was given that decency. In comparison to size if he had to estimate the cage was about 6 by 6ft. He'll have to curl up at night, if this was where he'll be spending his stay. Looking down at himself he sees he's wearing white scrubs similar to that of a patient from an insane asylum. There's also meta dampening cuffs fitted on each wrist like shackles and a thick plastic collar around his neck which feels just in the realm of uncomfortable.

Whatever drug they hit him with seems to have worn off, he's ready to start demanding answers or at least speak to someone before he catches sight of another occupant in the room.

She was wearing similar clothes to himself also in wrist cuffs but sans collar reading in the corner of the room under a thin blanket. While the inside of his cage is sparse, outside there's a bit more almost resembling a guest room. In the left corner it's curtained off. In the middle there's a blanket and pillow on top of a roll out sleeping pad. There's also the tiniest bookcase and chest and in the right corner is a gray bean bag where the girl a blonde is sitting.

"Hey," Barry says hoarsely feeling the need for water hit him like a freight train. He would guess it's been at least a few days, since he's last had something to drink. She looks up at him for a split second then glances back down before returning a quiet hello.

"Do you have any idea where we are or how long I've been here?" Setting up a time-line gave his mind something to do.

"You were brought in three days ago. Near the end of yesterday you started convulsing, so the superiors put you on an IV until just a few hours ago." Glancing back down at her lap she continued. "I hope you stick around, but that only happens if you listen and do as instructed."

'Well that last part was a little disturbing.' Barry thought, as he swallowed roughly. He almost didn't want to ask any more about what happens and how many others there had been. "How long have you been in here?"

She didn't answer for a beat almost looking like she would ignore it, until she spoke somewhat distractedly. "I'm not sure. It's been so long. I can't remember much beyond this place."

"What's your name?" Deciding to take a seat on the floor.

"KR2134."

Barry felt his brows furrow. "No that's...an identification. I'm guessing they gave that to you. What was your name before they assigned you that?"

She looked at him completely blank. "I don't understand the question. I have no other name. I am KR2134."

Sensing that he wasn't going to get very far Barry changed the subject. "Okay well do you know who's holding us captive and what exactly they plan to do with us?"

The girl (he wasn't going to call her a serial number even in his head) tilted her head at him closing her book.

"You are here, because you are a genetic freak."

"Excuse me?" Barely able to feel offended because she continued.

"It's alright I am too. You've been brought here by the superiors. If all goes well then you can change and become their weapon effective in missions and in battle. If you're defective like me," Face and tone taking on a slightly bitter edge. "Then you provide value to them as an experiment for cure. They wish for us to be able to become normal and told me one day once it's achieved. We can be welcomed back into society."

'What... in the spinning multiverse fuck was that?' He couldn't help but hear Cisco's voice in his head. 'What type of crazy Shutter Island crap have I fallen into?'

He wasn't able to continue with any follow up questions because just then three scientists entered the room distinguished by the fact they were all wearing the usual white lab coats holding clipboards. The one in the middle spoke first to his roommate.

"KR2134 be a good girl and give us the room. We need to discuss something with your new roommate."

The girl rose to her feet with a quiet, "yes superior."

They then turned their attention to him. "You're awake Mr Allen good. As you can see we learned something very important about the adverse effects your abilities can have on your body if not properly hydrated. Let us provide you with the run down to our operation here."

"Where are my friends?" Barry demanded right off the bat. He knew Caitlin and Cisco were around here somewhere. They were with him before he was taken, and he refused to entertain any other alternative.

The scientist seemingly in charge answered placidly, though his eyes had tightened briefly. "They are no longer your concern and are in a similar situation at the moment. Also in the future rest assured no one here will answer to demands or threats you may make, so cease those immediately. This is your only warning."

'Well at least he could take that as a good sign that they were still alive. That is if this guy was even telling the truth.'

"We have many rules here but as long as you comply. You will have nothing to fear. Escape is futile, so we would recommend you don't even try. You're wearing power dampening wrist cuffs and an electric shock collar. Even if you managed to get free of those, this facility has been lined with extensive meta- power dampening technology." The other two scientists continued scribbling on, as if the guy was giving the lecture of the year.

Tall, dark, and wearing the thickest pair of coke bottle glasses the main scientist waited to see if Barry would say something. When Barry didn't, coke bottle glasses continued. "Privileges must be earned around here, as KR2134 has done. Prove you can be good and learn to follow orders and you'll be rewarded. Back talk, defiance, or other means of rebelling are dealt with swiftly through multiple ways."

"Other than the shock collar I'm assuming." Barry answered flatly. 'Yet another thing to add to the list of things he wasn't eager to find out about.'

"Exactly," With quirked lips before they fell back to neutral. "Meals will be brought in at seven, noon, and five every day. Not too worry as we've taken into account your higher calorie needs. You will be escorted to drug therapy, conditioning, and weekly physicals along with clinical evaluations. Is that understood?"

When Barry didn't answer, he felt the shock collar come to life flooding pain and electric volts to his neck and body. When it finally stopped, he panted glaring back.

"I asked you a question Mr Allen. I expect a response, so let me repeat. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Barry knew what they were looking for and reluctantly said. "Yes sir."

"Good." Coke bottle glasses seemed pleased. "Lastly in terms of address we are your superiors." In Iris' immortal words like hell they were. "You may refer to us as such or sir or ma'am will suffice. When we ask you a question, we expect an answer. Not to merely hear ourselves talk and lastly."

Dismissing the other two scientists next to him before gracing Barry with a pleasant grin. "You'll no longer be referred to as Barry Allen or the Flash. From now on you will be known as AE8756. I'm sure in time you will come to accept your new form of life here, if not you risk termination. Here at this facility we try not to waste such unharnessed potential. However that will solely rest on you." Giving Barry once last once over glance before calmly striding out of the room checking his watch as he left. "Welcome to your new life here."

* * *

Barry slumped to the ground, so he could begin sorting out his thoughts to process. One minute he, Caitlin, and Cisco were coming out of a drive in movie theater, and the next he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He could only hope wherever they were in here, that they were doing okay.

His thoughts moved onto Iris and Joe along with the rest of his team thinking about how they were taking the news. Thankfully Wally was with the Legends and wouldn't be pulled into this shit. This left Harry, Julian, and Ralph to figure out what had happened and how to save them. They likely were reaching out to the other teams for extra support and God. However bad he could imagine Joe and Iris taking this. Oliver would be so much worse.

His boyfriend didn't deserve to have someone else forcibly taken from his life. Especially if it left him unsure, if Barry would come back alive. When they started dating, it was known that this would always be a certifiable risk. However that didn't make the fact any easier to accept.

Oliver had been taken a few times before even tortured. If he'd taught Barry anything, it was to keep a level head and don't let them inside yours. Repeat what you know to avoid the risk of forgetting and never give up hope either of escape or rescue. The moment you do is admitting that they've won.

Taking another sharp look around Barry noticed the small security cameras in the corners unsurprisingly watching his every move. Obviously he couldn't be expected to escape right away. No that wouldn't work and acquiescing too easily would be largely suspicious. He'd had to wait a week maybe a few before attempting.

It made him extremely uneasy to think about what would happen if he failed. If he only got one shot, he would need two things. One was to know exactly where Cisco and Caitlin were being held and to make it count. Otherwise execution might be their response to trying to leave.

His roommate as he discovered was very quiet, which he could understand being confined to this prison horror show. She was obedient and repeated all of the things that they wanted her to going as instructed at different intervals of the day. It didn't stop him from trying to talk to her and gaining a potential ally.

The meals were awful but calculated enough so that he wouldn't in their words 'fade out on them.' They were some type of unidentifiable meat slop that looked like it had been pureed with sand, a cardboard brick he was sure on some earth passed as a protein bar, and a small cup of water. He didn't want to eat especially not knowing if it had been drugged or not. Yet he didn't really have another choice. In order to keep up his strength and wits he had to eat everything served on that tray, which apparently granted points in his favor marking their charts as compliance. A necessary evil he would do, if it helped him later.

"What are you working on?" Purely to start conversation as he could clearly see it was a pumpkin puzzle from his viewpoint. Barry didn't know if there was a deeper psychological reason behind the reason that most of his roommates' 'rewards' amounted to children's toys.

"A puzzle I think this one's my favorite." Running a hand over it. "The color's nice." She glanced up at him. "How are you AE-" cutting herself off just having remembered him telling her firmly not to call him that. There wasn't much he could do about the guards and scientists. But to everyone else it was a solid no.

"Well I'm not dead, so I've been kinda using that as a measurement at the moment." He shifted his weight only able to sit in the same position for so long. "Could definitely say I'm not a fan of the food or the physicals." He went through that yesterday, and it was one of the most invasive experiences he'd ever had. Stripping off all of his clothes he endured their poking, prodding, measuring, and gauging to find out everything from his temperature to his weight size. Apparently clothing was also a privilege, that he was given and heavily hinted that he could lose any time.

His roommate nodded in understanding. "Yes they take getting used to, but eventually they become as natural as eating. It's good for the doctors to monitor any unusual changes in us. As well as it gives us the chance to contribute to their work in developing a cure." Barry fought very hard not to react or loudly share his doubts on that. He turned his attention to the puzzle.

"I uh don't think those two pieces are going to fit."

Studying it she frowned before setting it aside to try and find another piece.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

She shot him a questioning glance. "Possibly? It kinda depends on what it is."

"Can I," Licking his lips. "Give you like a nickname or call you something else? It just doesn't feel right calling you KR2134." It also made him feel exactly like their captors. Which was a feeling he very much didn't want.

It was quiet, as she moved pieces around. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't think the superiors would like it."

"Just when we're alone like this." He hurried to explain despite knowing they were never really alone with the cameras in the room. " Just a small thing between us would that be okay?"

I...alright I guess so."

Barry smiled for the first time causing her to cautiously smile back. "Let's see KR maybe... Caroline, Kierra, or Kara any of those sound good?"

She was still looking at him like she thought him pleasantly odd before shrugging carelessly.

"Well I almost want to call you Karry so our names could rhyme, but even I think that's probably a little cheesy which usually means it definitely is. So I'm going with Kara, since it sounds right and it's short and easy to remember.

"Okay...Barry."

"See! Progress already way better than sir or the security pin they gave me earlier."

Her mouth quirked up the slightest amount. He watched her work before she surprisingly started a new conversation. "I'm sorry I've been kinda standoffish. I used to be a lot more friendly, but it's hard to get attached especially when I usually don't get to hang onto a roommate very long." Barry moved just a bit closer almost not wanting to break this fragile start but at the same time desperate for more information.

"What else can you tell me about this place?"

His roommate darted a glance to the cameras really quick.

"Something that could be open knowledge, I'll eventually find out. You can earn privileges right? Like how you're not in a cell and without a shock collar."

"Yeah," Fidgeting with her hands. "You're on a six to twelve month probation period, and if after that time they deem you acceptable. They remove the cage and the collar. You can roam the halls with an escort, and your meals get upgraded. If you've done something well or if the superiors are particularly pleased with you, then you may be given rewards like mine." Showing her small display of books and opening the chest to showcase what was inside with a few puzzles and a ball.

"How many floors or levels are there?"

"Five we're on the third one." Interesting he was curious what the outside terrain surrounding the building looked like.

"Is there any way to find out where my friends are being kept?" That question had been eating at him for days.

"I...can ask around. Only to see if I can say hi but no promises." She stated bluntly. "Do you know what their abilities are?"

"My friend Caitlin has Ice powers, and Cisco can get these we call them vibes which are almost like premonitions. He can also control vibrations and open portals to other worlds or just different locations on the same plane." He fingered his dampening cuffs wishing once again he could break them open with sheer force.

"It sounds like your second friend might be a bit of a flight risk." She looked back down at her puzzle deciding she probably wouldn't get much more completed today. Her roommate seemed particularly chatty today. "Flight risk freaks basically have the greatest risk of failed containment should the cuffs and collar ever come off. Therefore they are kept more secure, or so I've been told. I'm not exactly sure how, but there's a theory they might be kept under sedation."

Barry nodded absentmindedly absorbing all the information he would eventually need. He looked up, when he noticed his room- Kara sitting right in front of him face torn between pleading and resigned.

"Barry listen to me. I know what you're thinking, because I know that face. I've seen it, and I need to tell you that you can't attempt this. Not only because you shouldn't but because you literally can't. It's impossible. Many have tried, and no one succeeds. Please, I'm asking you not to try anything, because it won't end well for you."

He knew she meant well for him and was sincere, but couldn't help shaking his head not saying anything. His eyes however clearly relaid 'I'm sorry but I have to try.'

Kara only let out a disappointed exhale. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

In the next few days Barry learned what was meant by conditioning and drug therapy. The latter was basically the event, where they give you a drug cocktail and remove the cuffs so you can display your powers. However, it's rather difficult to do when drugged out of your mind. He honestly wasn't sure what the purpose of it was except sick amusement.

The first time he'd seen the effects was when they dragged Kara back to the room after her turn of it. He was on his feet once. "What did you do to her?!" Watching as Kara laughed at nothing laying on the ground eyes glazed over. It looked like a mix of someone who was drunk and high. The guards on the other hand found it rather amusing.

"Quiet AE8756 this is what you get to look forward to in the next few days." He took out his flashlight and shined it at the ceiling wanting to get some amusement from the prone girl. "Hey look KR2134 it's the sun and it's moving right toward you to burn you up."

Moving the flashlight slowly to shine on her. Kara shrieked and tried in an uncoordinated move to get out of the way shouting. "Don't burn me please!"

The guards nearly fell over themselves laughing, even as Kara frantically tried to get away from the light they kept moving closer. Barry again shouted out at them hitting the bars in anger, when Kara put her hand on a book trying to leverage herself up only for it to slide out. She hit her forehead on the corner of her reward box. That of course caused the guards laughter to ratchet up as Kara let out a small cry in shock.

"Well this was fun, but we need to go. Always can count on you for a good time can't we KR2134." Having the audacity to wink at her. Barry almost felt himself shaking with rage and tried to calm down settling for glaring a hole at the two bastards in front of him. He waited until they were gone before gently calling out. "Hey Kara? Hey it's me Barry. It's okay, you're okay now."

She curled up on the ground hand pressed to her forehead shooting him a miserable glance. "Safe? You'll protect me from sun?" He knew if she was in her right mind, she'd never be this open with him.

"Yeah," He replied back softly. "I'll protect you." He thought of something. "What about a song? I can sing you something. Everyone likes music."

She sniffed and moved her head in what he took for a nod. Choosing a song his mom always sang to him from their favorite movie Singing in the Rain. It was something that always comforted or calmed him down. He continued singing in his soft baritone, until he saw it working. By the end, Kara was notably calmer now rolled over on her sleeping mat. She smiled sleepily at him.

"You sing pretty just like how you look so so pretty."

Blushing was definitely not the correct response to this. Clearing his throat he said. "Thanks Kara why don't you get some rest. It's been a rough day."

She nodded once more. "Nice Barry lucky Kara for Barry."

In a few breaths she appeared to be out. Dragging a hand down his face Barry felt added resentment and resignation for what was ahead and why this was happening. He turned to mark another line on the wall with the black crayon Kara had given him.

Two days later it was Kara's turn to watch, as Barry was dragged back laughing this time before getting dumped in his cell. These guards didn't bother to stick around, so Kara took the opportunity to get closer. "Hey Barry are you with me?"

Barry's eyes lazily tracked something on the ceiling before moving to the walls. "The walls are melting. Do you see them? Dripping melting walls." He smiled before groaning and curling up. "Feel weird tried to run fast but too weak hit the wall many times everything hurts."

Kara bit her lip looking sympathetic. "It's okay Barry. It'll pass. It always does. Do you want me to hum to you? I don't remember well words to songs, but I know how they go."

Barry turned toward her struggling to understand the question. So Kara just decided to take initiative. She hummed a few bars of an old Irish lullaby one of her previous roommates had sang to her, that she couldn't remember the words to. It was a source of comfort on the most lonely nights.

The conditioning part as Barry learned was the event where they strap you down and try to indoctrinate you making you repeat what they want, and if you don't you feel the electric shocks coursing through you. The favorite hits of course were:

I am [blank] identification number.

I am a genetic freak willing to learn.

I will obey the rules set before me.

I respect the superiors.

I submit to their knowledge.

I will never disobey or defy orders.

I am their instrument to use.

I am their weapon to craft.

Smart remarks were a rethought decision, when one was receiving shock therapy. It was painful, aggravating, and above all degrading. As if that weren't enough, you were given pills to mellow you out afterward, while they dug at your personal life asking question after question. It was enough to make even the most aggressive journalist envious.

Barry was eventually tugged back to his cell, where he dreamed of being back home at Joe's or in Oliver's loft surrounded by the people he loves. It's rather bittersweet, when he wakes up the next morning to a familiar old cinder-block gray tiled ceiling.

* * *

"So you've asked about me tell me some things about you. All I know is that your powers make you super fast, and you have a really nice voice." Kara asked, as she rolled a ball over to him. They'd been slowly developing a tentative friendship, and Kara was beginning to warm up to him. She tried to be respectful, when he needed privacy especially to use the bucket and rag to clean himself or use the bathroom. He appreciated the gesture every time.

"Well I'm 28. I work for the Central City Police Department as a Crime Scene Investigator. My boyfriend's name is Oliver, and I currently live with my foster dad. I also have a foster sister, and brother Iris and Wally. I'm a dog person and a Taurus." He commented lightly always cautious to try not to get to personal in front of the camera.

Kara looked off wistfully. "I haven't seen a dog in so long. I remember really liking the black and white ones whatever their names were. But I don't know what a Taurus is."

"I think you're thinking of dalmatians, and it's a zodiac sign. Iris, my foster sister, is big on them. That's the only reason I know mine. Basically depending on when you're born determines what your sign you are and can sometimes label you with certain personality traits or foresee certain things that could happen to you. Caitlin calls it trash of the highest caliber." Barry relayed shaking his head fondly at the memory. He then noticed Kara's demeanor had dimmed.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"Oh no sorry it's just." Sighing with a downcast face. "I actually don't remember, when my birthday is or ever celebrating it. Not even sure I'd know what to do or that there's really even much to celebrate. We probably don't deserve them anyway."

Barry frowned before rolling the ball back. "Well when we get out of here. We'll need to celebrate it."

Kara let out a groan before tossing the ball in the reward box and rubbing her temples. This wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. "Barry..."

"Kara I know you don't believe me, but we will get out of here. Even if I or my friends don't manage it, one of my other friends on the outside will. Trust me they won't give up especially Oliver. I don't think he knows how to."

Trying for a patient tone Kara started. "Even if by some miracle they find this place. There's no way they'll be able to break in past all the security measures and dozens of armed guards. It just can't be done."

She saw him remain unconvinced, as he shrugged. "If anyone could do it, it would be him and his friends. Trust me Oliver once told me that there's nothing you can't do with time and determination, and the second he has in spades."

Kara shook her head slightly feeling the argument taking its usual circular turn. "I've heard things like this many times before, and every time I think maybe this time will be different. It never is. So please promise me one thing." Waiting until she had gotten direct eye contact. "Promise me if you make an attempt that you leave me out of it."

Barry opened his mouth to object before Kara insisted over him. "Please I can't go through what will happen when it fails."

Letting out a quiet sigh Barry agreed making a silent promise to come back for her if it worked. Satisfied Kara nodded before moving onto work on another puzzle. Barry providing quiet commentary in the background.

At 28 days Barry decided to finally make for his escape. He managed to nick a paperclip during one of his conditioning appointments. It was sometime late in the night, that he discreetly worked the wrist cuffs free. He phased out of the collar, and then he was gone.

Barry knew he was taking a huge risk not knowing if there were other meta dampening tech out there that would render him a sitting duck to get caught. He knew that if he could find Cisco and Caitlin and just get to the drug therapy training room. It would work. As it was one of the only rooms he knew with certainty, he could use his powers freely.

So far so good he found Caitlin on the second floor. It seemed that while the routes in between floors were the only things lined with that technology. He and Caitlin had to take the stairs avoiding tranquilizer darts and the guards coming to take them back.

"Are you sure he's even on the first floor?!" Caitlin shouted, as they arrived there and felt their powers return.

"No but only one way to find out." He grabbed her and systemically flashed through the entire first floor. Realizing that each level had their own drug therapy training room he thought that made it easier. His initial plan once he found them was to get to the room, and Cisco could breach them out of there.

The one thing he wasn't accounting for was for Kara's earlier hypothesis to be proven correct. Apparently they were keeping Cisco under heavy sedation. Barry hadn't anticipated that, and he had a feeling that was going to cost them.

Unhooking all the tubes and wires from Cisco's body that were connecting him to the machine Barry flashed them both to the room. There he desperately tried to wake Cisco up, while Killer Frost took over and began icing the doors.

"Cisco come on buddy wake up. We need you to wake up right now." His heart was practically in his throat. He heard the guards battering down at the doors, while Frost reinforced the ice.

Cisco's eyelids fluttered, but he showed no other signs of rising to consciousness. Barry began insistently shaking his shoulders now shouting. "Come on Cisco wake up! They're going to catch us if we don't leave in the next few minutes!"

It was then that they noticed a gas start flowing into the room from the ceiling registers. Barry and Frost began coughing feeling intense pain in their eyes.

"What is that?!" He yelled protecting his eyes with one hand and still trying to rouse Cisco with the other.

"Caity says it's some type of tear gas!" Frost answered hand covering her eyes as well much in the same state. By the time that Cisco had managed to groan nearly waking up the guards had flooded into the room wearing gas masks. They collectively shot Barry, Frost, and Cisco with tranquilizer darts, and the three were barely out by the time the head scientists had walked back into the room.

* * *

When Barry woke up, he realized a few things mainly exactly what the price for a failed escape attempt was. He could barely move laying in some type of straight jacket. He couldn't see as a blindfold lay over his eyes, and also couldn't hear as what felt like headphones covered his ears. It prevented even the sounds of his heavy breathing from reaching his ears. Moving his head to the left and stretching out his feet made it clear Barry was sealed in a box of some sort. He could only pray, that he hadn't been buried alive.

Time seemed to be a certain frozen point suspended entirely. Irony didn't miss him that it seemed he was stuck in a flash time hell not of his own making. He could only attempt to escape this horror in sleep, trying to disconnect from reality, and hope time passed quickly so he'd be released.

At some point he realized he'd wet himself when he drifted in semi awareness. Barry unsuccessfully tried to ignore the cold uncomfortable feeling on top of the pain and stiffness of his limbs and everything else. For the first time since arriving he broke down completely crying hard with uncontrollable sobs.

Some interminable time later Barry felt the blindfold and noise canceling headphones removed and lay blinking weary wet eyes not taking in what the guards were telling him. They grew impatient and dragged him to his feet, until it was clear he wouldn't be able to walk unassisted weak from not eating in so long.

This time when he was thrown in his cell, he didn't react or move, until one of the scientists, coke bottle glasses entered. "Ah AE8756 welcome back." He stood in front of Barry staring down at him mildly. "I see you've been made aware of what happens, when an attempted break out occurs."

When nothing more was said coke bottle glasses cleared his throat pointedly.

"Yes sir," Barry muttered without energy.

"Very good now in an effort to compensate for your reckless stunt you'll stay in the confines of that jacket for the remainder of the week and fitted with an IV to make sure you don't fade out on us. The data is necessary, as we continue collecting on speedsters physiology. The way your body processes energy and stores it is fascinating to us. If you can prove to be a good subject, we may provide a change of clothes. As always that will depend on you."

He leaned down taking Barry's chin sharply in his hand and speaking fiercely. "If it hasn't been made clear, then let me make it. Escape is futile. Every attempt you try to make will fail and for every attempt your subjected time in the box increases. Your kind is a necessary means to an end nothing further. Do you understand?"

"...yes sir."

"Good," He let go straightening up and fixing his lab coat instructing the nearest guard to grab a nurse to fit him with an IV. Barry barely noticed them go.

Kara who had been watching nervously from the corner hesitantly called out, when they were finally alone. "Barry are you okay?"

He rolled over, so he was facing the wall. He couldn't bear to see any pity in her eyes or worse an 'I told you so look.'

"I've been in the box before. It was pretty awful. I remember-"

"Kara please can you just...leave me alone."

Kara ducked her head nodding before realizing that Barry couldn't see that. "Of course you'd want some time. I shouldn't have assumed otherwise. That was stupid. Just let me know if there's something I can do, or if you'd ever like to talk." However it was quickly clear that Barry did not.

For four days afterward Barry didn't say a word other than responding to questions asked of him by the superiors. Kara also made no attempt to try to talk to him. Sure she would be rejected again. It was finally on the fifth day that he broke his silence. He was sitting in his usual spot, when he noticed Kara come back into the room with a black eye. He watched as she sat down on the beanbag chair tentatively prodding at it. She jumped, when he finally spoke up.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Barry! Hi it's good to hear you and this? It's nothing. After you've been deemed safe enough to be free of the collar, you start combat training. It's a good way to keep fit, and if you ever pass the final test. You move on as weapon service. But anyways I've been wanting to tell you. I stole this pudding for you." Digging into a cardigan pocket and pulling out a vanilla pudding. "I can feed it to you, if you want. Otherwise if not I can try to hide it for now um either or." Kara said shrugging.

Barry looked between her and the pudding confused. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?"

Kara nodded replying. "Yes it's very likely."

His face remained unchanged still showing perplexed. "I've...never seen you break a single rule so why now?"

Lowering the pudding cup slightly Kara decided to be honest with him. "I guess I felt like it was worth it, especially if it meant you talking to me again."

Barry's mouth did something like it didn't know which way to twist. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head rapidly Kara answered. "It's okay I understand. Would you like it now I have a spork." Pulling out a plastic one from the same pocket.

He was half tempted to say no with his dignity already in tatters having the nurse clean and wipe down his lower body to prevent infection. They made it clear they weren't letting him out of the straight jacket for another two days. However seeing the trouble Kara went for him and how hopeful she was looking now. He didn't have the heart too.

Kara beamed, when he nodded. Sitting as close as she could to the bar while he moved closer. She chatted away at nothing, while feeding Barry the pudding distracting him and eventually bring him to smile.

At the end of the week, true to their word they released Barry from the jacket, while he relished the freedom of his limbs. Barry once more dug his fingernails into his palm, as he had to thank the scientists for their generosity. The words tasted very bitter coming out. All he could think of at this point was keeping his head down, and staying off of their radar. He continued getting to know Kara, as they stayed together.

"So what is this game?" Kara asked, as Barry dealt out the cards.

"Go fish now," picking up his hand. "Pick up those cards not those! Just the ones in front of you."

"Okay," Doing as instructed. "Now what?" Acting as if something amazing was about to occur.

Barry laughed quietly. "Now I ask if you have any three's, and if you do you hand it over. If not you tell me to go fish, and I grab a new card from the pile." He saw the familiar drawing together of the eyebrows, which usually meant Kara didn't understand something.

"But there's no fish and these aren't fish cards?"

"Well fishing is basically going out to water and setting bait trying to catch them. It's kinda metaphorical in this game. It's not super important."

Kara held her cards close and hesitantly said. "Um go fish."

Tsking slightly Barry obliged and grabbed another card. He reminded her, when he was losing that this was done with the honor system. She defended that she was and still managed to win 3 out of the 5 games they played.

The weeks went on, and Barry continued to keep track of the days marking a crayon line on the wall. Kara remarked on it one day that she used to do that too, until she lost track somewhere between four and five hundred. Barry tried not to feel discouraged over that.

However a few nights later he threw the crayon across the room in anger feeling his frustration boiling over. He started pacing in his cell wondering how the others back home were doing. If Harry was back in Star Labs trying to work out their location. If Julian was currently at the CCPD in their shared lab and Ralph either in his recently renovated office or favorite strip joint.

He wondered how Joe and Iris were coping, and if Cecile and Eddie were taking care of them. He knew Oliver likely wasn't. At least Dig, Thea, and Felicity could gang up and make sure he ate and got some sleep.

It was difficult not to think that if the positions had been reversed. Oliver would have figured a way to break out already. It felt like a failure on his part. He slumped back down to the ground leaning his head against the concrete wall.

"I know you can't hear me, but I hope you guys are all okay back home and not going stir crazy or blaming yourselves especially you Oliver. I hope the others are taking care of you, because we both know you're not." He hummed quietly needing to talk, as it felt cathartic.

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now. I tried a jailbreak, and it utterly failed. I put Cisco and Caitlin in an even worse position because of my plan, and I don't know what else to do. I don't know how to get us out of here." He picked at the nail of his thumb. They were all brittle and sharp edged. "I know if you were here. You'd either have a plan or already be out. But I'm not like you, and I don't think we're getting out of this on our own. We're going to need your help."

He let out a breath. "The only things that have brought me comfort is the fact that you aren't in here with me and you're hopefully safe at home not doing anything stupid." Chuckling picturing the look he would get at that.

"Second is that if my dad could survive confine and imprisonment, then I should be able to also. And finally I made a friend here as weird as that sounds. But I think you'd really like her, actually I know you would. She's been destroyed and rebuilt by this place. Yet she's still amazingly kind, when she has no reason to be. Her smile is one of the brightest things next to yours for how little you both do it. She also said she'd love to meet you too. More than anything else she deserves to get out of here. So I'm begging out loud right now please try to make that happen."

Deciding to just call it an early night he laid down curling up getting used to sleeping without pillows and blankets after managing it for nearly two months. He never noticed Kara ducking back behind the wall, after she'd heard him say her nickname.

It'd been so long since anyone had said something nice of her without expecting something in return. To hear Barry actually liked her as a person. She didn't know what to do with that almost caught between hysterical giggling and crying for some reason. He was wrong though. Kara or KR2134 did belong here. He was the one she was beginning to think deserved to be free and return to his life. Despite that it went against what she'd been told all her life.

* * *

Barry eventually learned that Kara had this thing where modesty didn't really exist for her at this point. Having to strip when ordered she no longer was concerned about anyone seeing her nude. She tried to keep from doing that, when Barry was in the room. Yet she did slip up on occasion So when she started stripping to change clothes, Barry flushed while his eyes found their way to the ceiling for the millionth time. There were exactly 576 tiles on both the ceiling and the floor. Barry knew this because he had counted multiple times. This time it didn't appear Kara had noticed.

"So tell me more about Oliver. What's he like and how did you two meet?"

Unable to keep from smiling as he usually did when thinking about the other man Barry responded. "Surly very surly, stubborn to a fault, and not exactly the most trusting person but also kinda like a bear sometimes an angry grizzly bear or a sweet teddy bear." He chuckled at Kara's puzzled expression. He just liked to paint the full picture.

"We first met, when I was trying to work a case as a CSI. I came to Star City for. We didn't get off to the best start, but I ended up saving his life and he gave me some really good advice and encouraged me to be better than him an inspiration to people. Our friendship took off from there, and then kinda turned into something more. He's...a hero, even if he doesn't always believe so himself. There's many things I love about him but probably most would be how grounded he can be, how he cares for the people around him more deeply than he usually lets on, and the way he lets his guard down around me." Especially because Barry knew it wasn't an easy thing for him to do.

"We may not always agree, but at the end of the day we love each other. Not to mention he's kinda my lightning rod. Sorry that one's kinda an inside joke but yeah he's one thing I can't imagine my life without."

Kara was smiling before taking a spot on the ground. "He sounds great and very special. I hope you get to see him again one day." Kara opened her mouth to say something more but closed it re-thinking. "Um so! Tell me about the best food you've ever eaten."

Barry began talking about some classic family recipe dishes. This lead to talking about fair/carnival food to what exactly those were. Kara actually had nice dreams, where she sat in a roller coaster between Oliver and Barry being spun all around laughing and having fun. She had no idea why she did that. However it didn't stop her from feeling guilty about it the next day, because she knew she had no place in their lives especially in between them.

While he wouldn't exactly say he was getting used to his prison, Barry did know what to do and not do and do and do not say. He found himself receiving a 'reward per week with good behavior. He did freak out a little internally, when instead of saying yes sir during his weekly physical he answered yes superior without thinking. Coke bottle glasses seemed surprised and pleased. It was beginning to make sense why Kara did it as often and naturally, as she did.

At nearly the end of the third month Barry woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of crying. He didn't know if he should interrupt. But when it showed no sign of stopping, he hesitantly called out. "Kara did you have a bad dream?"

"No," She sniffled, "I'm alright go back to sleep."

"You don't sound fine. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped voice cracking.

Barry almost flinched, as she didn't do that very often if ever. "Okay I'm sorry just wake me up, if that changes." As he closed his eyes preparing to fall back asleep, Kara spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Sitting up, he turned to face her seeing her do the same.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She moved, until she was sitting right in front of him and wrapped her arms around her knees resting her head on there too waiting until she had mostly composed herself. "Listening to your stories about growing up and the adventures you've been on along with the places you've seen almost made me wish I had those memories." Her mouth turned to a wry smile. "I suppose I have them now. Not sure why I'm missing what I never had to begin with." She started strumming on her knees. "I've had more roommates than I can count, and not one has lasted over six months. So I don't expect you too, but I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm going to miss you when you're gone." She bit her lip to keep from crying again.

Barry gave her a serious but kind gaze. "Kara I promise one day we're going to get you out of here. I know you don't believe me that's alright. I probably wouldn't either in your shoes, but when that happens you're going to be able to make fun memories of your own. You can go on your own adventures and discover who you are or the person you'd like to be."

He held out a hand to her through the bars. "You're so much more than their experiment, your DNA, or the abilities given you. You're someone with a light inside of you and a strength that's kept you sane. Above all you're my friend and I don't exactly abandon my friends."

Her eyes widened slightly trying to absorb the compliments. "I really wish I could believe all of that." She did however take his hand holding it firmly.

"Well," He echoed in a wry tone of his own. "Oliver's not the only one with the corner market on stubbornness. It's apparently a trait we share. I'll get through to you one day."

Kara let out a wet laugh. "You know I'm really sorry that you've been locked up, but I'm also really glad you're here."

Barry smiled and gave a single squeeze.

It was on the 96th day that everything changed. The alarms began sounding, and there was a loud boom sound as if an explosion went off. From there chaos descended guards were running through the halls every which way. Kara and Barry were sitting in their room, when a series of events happened at once.

His cell door opened, his collar opened and fell off along with their power dampening cuffs. They stared at each other in shock. In all of Kara's years of being here she'd never seen that happen before. She helped Barry to his feet and supported him, because he had twisted his ankle in drug therapy training last night. He was unable to run at the moment.

They waited until there was a break in the shooting before making it out of there with Kara acting as his crutch. As they carefully dodged what chaos they could making their way down the stairs to the first floor exit. It became clear that the calvary (Argus along with team Arrow) had finally arrived. Kara used her laser vision and freeze breath to avoid a few obstacles in their path. Once outside the ground shook violently, as if an earthquake was occurring. Barry was sure one of the meta humans captured had powerful earth abilities and was probably relishing taking revenge.

They noticed that their prison was stationed on a giant cliff like Island, and way ahead in front of them sat a giant black aircraft carrier. They chose to head towards the likely best form of escape. Barry then saw a few more people he recognized. It seems the legends were called upon to help. He saw Ray, Sara, Roy, and finally a figure fighting off in green leather about 50ft before him.

He saw the exact moment where Oliver noticed him, as his face changed. He flipped the guy he was fighting with before firing off two more shots to something behind them hearing the following thuds. The next thing Barry knew. He was being tackled. The impact of Oliver's hug and the force behind it nearly made Barry's ribs weep in pain, but he shushed it promptly. This was one of the best and safest places on earth. He realized Oliver was mumbling into his shoulder.

"We found you. I we found you. We finally found you." He sounded choked up, but Barry couldn't judge because he was getting there himself. His smile was clear though in his voice.

"I never doubted you would."

"I'm sorry it took this long."

"Don't be. You're here now that's all that matters."

"96 days Barry 96 I swear it was the longest three months of my life. It somehow felt even longer than my time on the Island."

"I missed you too."

Oliver leaned in to give him a firm kiss before pulling back completely mind set in mission task zone. "We'll have to catch up later. For now we need to get out of here. Here let me help you walk. I saw you limping." He tapped a hand to his com link. "I have Barry does anyone have or at least have eyes on Cisco and Caitlin?" He and Barry listened, as Dinah responded that she had Caitlin. Curtis then chimed in, that he was bringing back Cisco.

Barry nearly collapsed in relief grateful his best friends were alive and being rescued with him. He was about to check to make sure Kara was following them, when a fissure appeared from the ground causing it to split open right where he and Oliver were standing. They barely had time to react before seeing that they were suddenly suspended in the air. Looking up Barry saw Kara had a shaking grip on the backs of each of their shirts in her hands.

"You...guys are...really heavy."

She managed to levitate over to a safer spot and set them down gently, before she touched down as well. She swayed for a second, as Barry and Oliver quickly steadied her.

"Okay I'm in the middle. You're on either side." Shifting them so both Barry and Kara were leaning on him. They made their way to the carrier nearing the open extended ramp. Kara abruptly ducked out from underneath Oliver's arm. She took a few steps back feeling herself grow pale.

They both stopped and turned to look at her, while Barry spoke first. "Kara what are you doing?"

"I...I I don't think I can go with you. I think that is I think I need to stay here."

Now they were both frowning. "Kara..."

"No I can't I." She felt like it was getting harder to breathe and will herself to calm down. "You don't understand. I've never left this place _Never_. This is all I've ever known, and where I belong. I don't think I can go to a place where I know so little. I jjjust can't."

"Hey it's okay breathe with me inhale," waiting until she focused on him and did it. "good now exhale. You're alright just slow your breathing. Listen...I know what I'm asking you to do right now is terrifying. I didn't think about it from your viewpoint, but it would be. You've never been given much room to make your own choices. You have that power now. We won't force you to come with us." Ignoring Oliver's sharp look of seriously?

"But if you do I can promise you, that you won't be abandoned. We can help you and get you through anything. So I'm going to ask you to trust me. Trust that I'll be able to help you move on from this place. Please?"

This time however instead of Barry extending a hand it was Oliver likely knowing what Barry had intended to do but couldn't due to needing the support. After a few seconds Kara cautiously took it and allowed herself to be lead inside unable to resist turning around for one last look at the place she'd live in for as long as she could remember. For some reason she didn't feel much other than empty.

Once inside Barry graced her with a smile before heading off to check in on Cisco and Caitlin still extremely worried about them. Oliver also left without a word, which left Kara without a direction. She ended up taking a seat on the floor in the corner so as to be out of the way. Her attention on the ground was broken by something soft being placed around her. It was possibly the softest thing she'd ever touched. She watched as Oliver took a seat on the floor next to her.

"Thanks," Kara whispered head bowed low.

"No problem sorry he took off, but Caitlin and Cisco are like his family. I think he needed that reassurance in person, that they're alright. I also needed to get a status update from my team and an ETA on leaving."

"It's okay. I'm glad they are. So you're Oliver right?"

He gave a short nod. "I would be yes. I take it you're Kara?"

Kara gripped the blanket tighter. "Actually I'm KR2134 but Barry gave me the nickname of Kara. I think he prefers it."

Oliver snorted. "Not too difficult for me to see why. But still I want to thank you for helping to bring him back to me. It meant a lot, as he does. I take it you've spent some time together?" Voice turning curious.

"Yeah we," clearing her throat. "we shared a room together. He was one of the nicest ones."

Here she saw Oliver smile. "He's like that. I've been fearing the worst for so long, seeing him alive and coherent was like the greatest gift I could have hoped for. Although I know we'll have to talk about what was endured there."

Kara remained silent. She knew her brain would automatically defend the superiors, and how what they did served a greater purpose. It was deeply ingrained and clear this wasn't going to be a shared viewpoint.

When he realized she had no plans to say anything, Oliver changed the subject. "So do you have any thoughts to where you'd like to stay when we get back? Unfortunately Barry and I live in two different cities, so I'm sure Joe would welcome you to stay with them. Cecile did just have a new baby, so infant crying would be likely to happen. Otherwise, I know you don't know me, but you'd be more than welcome to stay with me. It's currently just me and my sister."

Remembering what Barry had said earlier about him, something about the offer seemed odd. "I thought Barry said you aren't very trusting of most people?" So it wouldn't make sense for him to do this, since he'd never met her before.

"Barry is right. I'm usually not. However I get the importance of having a landing ground or safe haven after a traumatic experience." He waited while a few people moved passed them, and the carrier began filling up. "I'm not sure if he mentioned this, but I was stranded on an Island for five years." Watching as her eyes grew large. "When I came back I was different, and it took time to adjust. Basically you'll have to redefine your current definition of normal. It takes time and work, but I'm sure you'll get there. I did more or less. The Island will always be with me, because it helped shape who I am as a person."

Kara almost didn't know what to say. She didn't know how redefine normalcy for her. Right now normal was back in her room with scheduled checks, inspections, and trying to assist with finding the cure and earning rewards. She was sure that place would always be apart of who she would become too. Instead of saying any of that she instead lead with. "I'm glad you made it off of that Island."

Oliver graced her with a small smile. She noticed where Barry had startling green eyes. Oliver's were a sharp blue like her own. "I'm glad you both made it away as well." He paused for a second as if debating with himself before coming to a decision. "I know this isn't usually my style but would you like a hug? You can say no. Some people myself included aren't often a fan of others being in their personal space."

"I don't know...I don't ever remember having one."

Softening immensely he carefully put his arms around lightly at first then tightening, when he felt her melting into it. "This...is a hug. A lot of our friends enjoy giving them out Barry especially aaanndddd speak of the devil." He said drily feeling a familiar presence on his other side squeezing like an octopus.

"Come on, a group hug? You can't expect me not to get in on that action." Barry peered over at Kara from Oliver's shoulder looking slightly concerned. Kara was startled to realize she had a tear rolling down her face and quickly scrubbed at it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying right now."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Barry moved over to her other side to enfold her as well. They sat listening to the sounds in the background and felt the aircraft carrier take off. Kara stayed between them just mulling over things in her mind. It was still weird to think that she was going to be given a new home a much different one than she was used to.

As well as for some reason these two people seemed very insisted on helping her in any way she needed. She'd never had that, but she also never had unlimited safety. It was knowledge at the facility that those unable to follow the rules or had over extended their use were discarded. Curled between the two of them Kara could admit to herself that she felt more safe here than she had in years. It was something she could see herself quickly getting used to.


End file.
